Undercover
by xendurefirefly
Summary: DSO agent Helena Harper has just returned back from one of her craziest yet hardest mission from Europe and is now on vacation. In the middle of her vacation she receives a new mission to go undercover at a high school where thirty teenage girls are missing. Knowing this mission is going to be a tough one, Helena brings along agent Leon Kennedy. Will the two find the kidnapper?


**A/N: Here is another story that 'ButterFlyxDaydream' gave me. Its call **_**Undercover **_**and I hope you guys like my version of the story! Although, she didn't went far with this story. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

Helena was sitting in one of the chairs at the main lobby at D-S-O headquarters. She just return back from her latest mission that took place in Europe. Her assignment was to find out what some suspicious man named Johnathan Walker was up to.

After spending three months in Europe of fighting for her life, getting in deep situations, and never catching her breath, Helena didn't find anything that'd prove Johnathan is a bad guy who acts like Albert Wesker or Simmons of wanting to take over the world and ruling it by using the virus that runs in their veins.

Truth is; Helena couldn't care less about not being able to find any source of information about Johnathan. She was just glad that she was back where there weren't anyone after her. "Helena? Helena? Helena? Wake up" said a tall woman standing in front of her. Helena sits up straight in the chair she was in and then rubs her eyes.

"Not to be rude or anything but, what do you want from me Hunnigan?" Hunnigan adjust her glasses and spoke softly, "Our boss wants to talk to you." A loud groan came out of Helena as she leaned back in her chair. The woman was exhausted and was desperately craving for sleep. "Can he just give me a break for once? I just came back from a mission which by the way was a fail and now he wants me to go on another?"

Helena's eyes were shut now. She started to fall back asleep but when Hunnigan pat her on her shoulder her eyes popped right open. "Helena, I know you're tired but, please just go to his office and hear him out." "Alright, fine." She got up from her seat and follow Hunnigan who was leading the way over to the elevators.

"Ah, Mr. Kennedy. How was it in Europe? Got any information about Johnathan Walker?" The fat man was pacing back and forth while Leon was standing by his office door watching him. "You're not going to like the sound of this but; I don't have any information about the man." His boss stops pacing. "I don't see how knowing the man smokes, drinks, and loves playing poker are helpful." Leon joked.

"Nonsense!" The man yelled, turning his back on Leon. "You're helpless Mr. Kennedy." He then takes a pack of cigarettes from off his desk and takes one out from the pack. Sticking the toxic between his two lips he lighted it and slowly walked over to Leon. "I bet you a million dollars Harper at least find a bit of information of the man."

Leon chuckles. This causes his boss to take the toxic from off his lips and throws it onto the carpet. "Hey! What's so funny?" He inquired. Just when Leon was about to respond back to his boss, Helena and Hunnigan enters the room. "Mr. Charles, here is Helena Harper. She just returns back from her mission an hour ago and was waiting in the main lobby all this time."

"Thank you Hunnigan really appreciated." The man said smiling softly at her. "You know Hunnigan; I think you and Mr. Kennedy here have lots of things to catch up to. You know, about his _next_ mission. Why don't you take him with you and fill him on about his next mission?"

Hunnigan nods her head and held the door for Leon. "Of course sir. Leon, let's go." As Leon was heading out of the room, his eyes never left Helena. Helena badly wanted to talk to him but knew if she did, their boss would make sure of it that she wouldn't see Leon again.

Either kicking her out of the headquarters or constantly keep assigning Leon to dangerous missions. As of right now their boss Mr. Charles is not pairing them up on missions. He's sending them to the same location but doing different things.

"Helena, please, sit." Mr. Charles suggested her. Helena sits down in one of the chairs that were in front of his desk and waited patiently for his next word. "Have you found any information about Johnathan Walker? Your friend Mr. Kennedy didn't and I was hoping you did." His hands were both together behind his back as he slowly strolls over to Helena.

Before answering the man she cleared her throat and said, "Leon is a good agent Mr. Charles." She watches the man closely as he gotten closer and closer towards her. "I sadly didn't find any information about the guy. Sorry?" Mr. Charles stops in front of her and looks down at her. Helena who was looking up at the man was beginning to feel annoyed.

"Can I help you?" She said, annoyed. "Yes, yes you can." He said almost in a whisper. He was so close to Helena that their lips weren't too far from one another. "How can I help you then?" "You know," he told her. Now touching her legs.

Helena who quickly gotten nervous jumps up from out of her seat shouted, "I am not going to sleep with you alright? Look, I did my mission and now I'm out. Have a great night Mr. Charles." She quickly walks over to the front door but heard her boss say, "If you tell anyone about this, you can forget about your job!"

She ignored him and closed his office door behind her.

When the elevator reaches to the main lobby, Helena jumped out of the elevator as soon as the doors open. Not paying attention to anyone standing in front of the elevator, Helena bumps hard into a stranger's chest. "Dammit, I'm so sorry I-" "It's fine. I shouldn't have been standing in front of the elevator. " The stranger reassures her.

A small smile curved on Helena's lips as she took a good look at the man. She thought briefly to herself that the man was handsome. She liked his green eyes, the mustache he has, and his brown hair that was straight that reached to his neck. "You're okay?" He asks her with worried eyes.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine. It's just that I haven't gotten any good sleep for a couple of months due from this crazy-" "Mission right? In Europe?" The man finishes for her. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you know where I just came from?" "Come on Harper! Everyone who works here knows about you." "Yeah, I know."

She crossed her arms over her chest and looked somewhere else. "No one likes me here." "You didn't need to mention that part. I already know." She shook her head and looks back at the handsome stranger. "What's your name?" "My name is Kyle Bradley. It's such an honor finally meeting the lovely Helena Harper whom everyone cannot stop talking about." He joked.

Helena laughs at his remark. "You're pretty funny and I um, think you're pretty handsome." Kyle's eyes went wild. "Y-You think I'm handsome?" He laughs. "I don't believe you." "Hey!" She says laughing more. "I didn't say that you were hot so don't get hype." "Why shouldn't I? You called me handsome and last time I've checked, you were in the cafeteria upstairs telling Hunnigan that every guy in the building is a dick."

Helena laughs once more. "I did not say that! Leon Kennedy isn't a dick, I'll tell you that. He's awesome and such a good friend. Speaking of him, have you seen him?" Kyle puts both of his hands on his waist and looks away. "Do you think Leon is handsome?" "Whoa." Helena says, taking a step back away from the man. "Where'd that come from?" "I'm asking you a simple question Helena." "Okay, fine! Leon is handsome. Happy now?" "Just wanted you to admit it, that's all." Helena rolls her eyes and searches around the main lobby for Leon.

In luck, she sees him sitting at the main lobby waiting room talking to agent Sherry Birkin. She smiled. She haven't seen agent Birkin since last year in China when Jake, Leon, Sherry, and her were all tracking down Simmons. "Let me guess, you're leaving right?" Kyle asks her sadly.

"Yeah…I am." Helena replies back. "But on the bright side; why don't you email me your number? That way we can keep in touch?" "Yeah, I'd like that. But wait, come here." Knowing what the man wanted; Helena steps closer to Kyle. Wrapping her arms around his neck and then felt his lips crashing onto hers seconds later.

As his lips were on hers, Helena thought to herself that he was a good kisser. Even though it's insane that she just met this guy and was already kissing him she felt like she didn't regret it. She loved it and was pretty sure he loved the kiss as well. Breaking apart from each other, Helena smirks and says, "You're a good kisser. I'll defiantly be missing your lips while I'm on vacation."

Just like that Helena spins around on her heels and runs to where Leon and Sherry were. When she got there, Sherry and Leon were already up getting ready to leave. "Hey guys. What's going on?" "Nothing really. Just was telling Leon a story about Jake Muller." Sherry says, smiling. "Oh, well how is he?" "He's doing fine. Just wish I can see him more, you know? Well, goodnight to the two of you. See you guys soon!" Sherry leaves Helena and Leon alone.

"So, did you miss-" "I need to take you home." Leon tells Helena. He grabs her wrist but Helena yanks him back. "Let go of me!" She yelled. "What's wrong? Is there something wrong?" Leon, you can tell me anything. I swear," "Helena!" Leon shouted, shutting his eyes briefly and then taking deep breaths. "Your family wants to see you and I've promised them that I'll take you to them. Now, let's go."

This time Helena allowed Leon to take her wrist and lead the way.

* * *

**A/N: Woo! I actually love this little prologue! Do you think the reason why Leon was mad is because he saw Helena and Kyle's kiss? Hmm, guess we'll find out next chapter! Please leave a review if you'd like. I love it when people get excited for the next chapter and also encourage me to write more. **

**P.s – I apologize for any grammatical and spelling errors. **


End file.
